


【梅咕哒】他是我见过羁绊最好刷的从者

by elllt



Series: all咕哒子 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt
Summary: 从羁绊1到羁绊5，就是如此简单。咕哒子如是说。





	【梅咕哒】他是我见过羁绊最好刷的从者

梅菲斯托费勒斯最初来到加勒底时就呆在仓库里了。那天master路过仓库时，余光瞟到一团十分鲜艳的色彩。她停下脚步，细看才发现是一位从者。  
"要跟我来吗？"心怀愧疚的master本想朝从者伸出手，直觉却感到巨大的危险让她硬生生将身体往后拖。  
"咩哈哈哈哈，嘻哈哈哈。"巨大剪刀的残影略过她刚才站着的地方，从者嬉笑着收回铮亮的剪刀。  
按下狂跳的心脏，她颇为无奈的朝从者笑笑，"你吓到我了。"  
自家从者多有怪癖，这是master在和他们磨合相处许久之后血与泪的教训。比如某只喜欢吃胡萝卜的狐狸，某只喜欢汪汪叫的狐狸，某只喜欢猫罐头的狐狸......咳。  
所以一出场就对她攻击的从者，她也只当是以战会友的战斗狂独特的打招呼方式。  
从者愣了一会，再次用那张浓墨重彩适合大笑的脸癫狂的笑出来，"是残像！残像！开玩笑的！哈哈哈哈！"  
没想到他会解释，master愣了一下，呆呆地回复了他，"嗯嗯，这样啊。"  
几乎是说完之后她就后悔起来，有些局促的介绍了自己，"......以后请多多指教。"  
"恶魔梅菲斯托费勒斯，前来报道。"恶魔用夸张的语气念出自己的名字，低头看着master，"看样子master你中了大奖呢哈哈哈哈！哈哈哈哈咳咳，呛到了，哈哈哈哈！"  
这样说的不就像初次见面吗。master觉得他或许是一个很细心的人，但他感染力极强的笑声让她也忍不住笑出来，"嗯，我中了大奖。"  
"......哎呀哎呀，真是个不能让人掉以轻心的master呢。"恶魔如此评价，意外对master这种类型特别苦手的样子。

......  
将梅菲斯托从仓库里领出来后几天，各路英灵好评如潮......呸，都来找master抱怨了。  
捂着被狂轰乱炸而一团乱的脑袋，master捉住想要从她身边偷偷溜走的恶魔，"等等梅菲斯托，我有事情和你说。"  
"遵了个命，master？"恶魔几乎将"master打算将我怎么办呢"的表情化成实质。  
"把这团毛脱下来。"master扯了扯灵基再临后出现的羽毛披风，"哈桑一直朝我抱怨每次打扫干净的地面上总会出现新的羽毛，快把他愁死了。"  
"......嘎？"意料之外的发展让恶魔愣在原地。  
"趁好友还没下线，我得赶紧拿去让她家大公加固一下。"契而不舍地试图拽下恶魔的毛皮，master快被他脖子上漂亮的蝴蝶结折磨疯了。  
"啊啊——这是多么浪漫的装模作样！"恶魔感叹着，摘下帽子弯下腰低下头方便她摘下。  
"唯二会干家务活的两位都让你得罪了，我也没办法。"master叹了口气，"我不会教训你啦安心。不熟悉的时候产生摩擦是再正常不过了。你们都是我的从者，我相信你们。"  
"对，一点也没错，我是您的从者哦。"恶魔意味不明的附和着她的话语，"就尽忠尽责这点来说，没人能超过我。"  
"是，是。"master揉了揉低着头的恶魔柔软卷曲的长发，"所以我相信你的社交能力以后肯定会有所长进的。"  
"......社交能力？"  
"对啊。你很喜欢他们，所以才恶作剧引起他们注意吧。"master微笑着鼓励恶魔，"加油，我相信总有一天他们会理解你并接纳你的。"  
梅菲斯托大笑，"我只是喜欢别人惊讶的表情，喜欢喜欢喜欢得不得了才捉弄他们的！"  
"嗯嗯，是的是的。"master很善解人意的安抚恶魔。很显然她以为恶魔只是不好意思被戳穿事实。  
"哎呀哎呀，我被你召唤似乎是个失败呢？啊哈哈哈啊哈哈哈！"

......  
梅菲斯托费勒斯意外的老实了下来。  
至少哈桑没在为散落的羽毛而找master抱怨了。取而代之的是master本人被恶魔当成了目标。  
"来吧，敬请观赏！"恶魔捕捉到落单的master，"双眼，侧腹，膝盖，脊髓。造成设置。浅眠炸弹！啊哈哈哈哈！"  
她被眼前突然爆炸的玩偶吓了一跳，看到恶魔后平静下来。几乎是饱含热泪的她真诚的朝恶魔发问，"吓唬我有意思吗？"  
"迦勒底太和平了！和平可真无聊呢。表面的和平我倒是很喜欢！因为破坏只需要一瞬就够了！"恶魔拿着他锃亮的剪刀咔嚓咔嚓剪着破破烂烂的玩偶，想要破坏的渴望从眼里溢出。  
"在你心底原来迦勒底是这样的啊。"master为他的话里称赞（？）迦勒底的和平感到高兴，"不过感到无聊可不行。明天你和安徒生一起去训练场吧，可以痛痛快快战斗一场。"  
"坚决反对体力劳动......"突然路过的安徒生一脸生无可恋。  
"可以哟，不行哟。"  
这次master强硬起来，"听我的！"

......  
被master强硬拖去训练场后的晚上。  
"我要在此爆出惊天大真相！我其实不是恶魔！您就当我是个类似恶魔的存在吧！"  
睡眼惺忪的master揉着眼，被恶魔强硬叫醒的她大脑还是一片混沌。听到梅菲斯托的发言，她无所谓的点点头，"我知道啊。"  
"啥米，您知道？只是个小丑？这是何等的！慧眼！太棒了！"  
"一看就知道了。"打了个哈欠，master不经过大脑的话十分伤人，"虽然长得很像，但是敌对的恶魔明显比你强多了，还会封印宝具。"


End file.
